


Creature Comforts

by 0justlisten0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0justlisten0/pseuds/0justlisten0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“So,” Harry begins. “Lou said you were being a right twat to him earlier.”</i> </p><p>  <i>Zayn sighs, rolling his shoulders back. “I didn’t mean to be, I just…” He trails off, shrugging, and lays his cheek on Harry’s shoulder, turning his head to bury his nose in the curve of Harry’s neck.</i><br/> <br/><i>“You just wanted to be alone for a while.” </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I am not British. My British terminology is limited and I know nothing of the actual country. Feel free to Brit-pick away and send your corrections to my ask box!  
> I, in no way, shape, alternate universe, or form, own any of these boys in any capacity. I do not know these boys, nor do I… Well, I do pretend to. Anyway, this probably never happened, but I’m going to indulge us all and pretend it did, okay?
> 
> This is the prompt:  
> 
> 
> Also, I made a [shiny](http://sugarspiceandpurespite.tumblr.com/) new tumblr.

***

“Zaynie-Zayn!” Louis cries, launching himself onto the large hotel bed, bouncing wildly and smiling widely. “We’re going to the cinema,” he says excitedly. “Niall and Liam want to see _Finding Nemo_ in 3D—I’m a little confused as to _why_ when it’s exactly the same as the 2D version, only with a few fish swimming directly at your face, but whatever—and then we’re going to eat after, so get off your lazy bum and get dressed.”

Zayn is silent throughout Louis’ entire speech, his eyes flicking to him for only a second before returning to the ceiling. His brow furrows as Louis bounces closer to him. “Go away, Louis.”

Louis tilts his head, looking a bit like a confused Chihuahua. “C’mon,” he urges. “You love food almost as much as Niall, and you and our little Harold always cuddle up during films, so it’s not as if you’ll have to pay any mind to the crazy fish anyway.” His hand comes up to touch Zayn’s forehead. “You’re not ill, are you?”

Zayn swats away Louis’ hand, frowning. “I just don’t feel up to going, you twat. Leave me alone and you and the lads go without me; it’s not as if we have to do every little thing together,” he mutters.

Louis’ worried expression collapses into one of hurt before he glares at Zayn and rolls off the bed, saying, “Well, fuck you too, Malik. If I had known you were going to be such a miserable little twat about it, I wouldn’t have even bothered,” and slams the door behind him.

Zayn can’t bring himself to feel too badly about it.

*

“Zayn?” A knock sounds at the door. “Can we come in?” Zayn lets out a noncommittal grunt and Liam and Niall step into the room. “Lou said to tell you he’s sorry for what he said when he left,” Liam says. Zayn hums in acknowledgment.

Niall moves over to the bed. “He also said you were upset about something.” Silence.

Liam asks, “Do you want to talk about it?” Zayn shakes his head, folds his hands over his stomach.

“Do you want us to bring you back any food?”

Zayn sighs. “I’m alright. You two and Louis and Harry have fun tonight, yeah?"

Liam looks like he wants to push the subject—his Daddy Direction side taking over—but Niall grabs his hand, pulls him back. “If you change your mind, we’re not leaving for another half hour or so,” Liam says instead, smiling a soft smile, still looking a bit concerned, before he and Niall step back into the hallway, shutting the door with a quiet _click_.

*

The door opens again. Zayn scowls and looks over at the digital clock on the table beside the bed—it’s been nearly an hour since Niall and Liam left his room, so the boys should have all been gone by now.

“I brought you some of that chocolate coffee you like.”

Zayn lifts his head. “Why are you here?”

Harry raises his eyebrows. “Well, if that’s how you feel, I’ll just leave then and take your ridiculous coffee with me,” he teases, a smile tugging at his pretty lips.

“No,” Zayn says quickly. “No. Stay here.”

Harry grins and, after handing off the cup of hot coffee to Zayn, climbs onto the bed, snuggling up to Zayn as the darker boy arranges himself so that his back is pressed against the headboard. Harry twines the fingers of his right hand with the ones of Zayn’s left and brings them into his lap, the thumb of his other hand rubbing soothing circles over Zayn’s skin.

“So,” Harry begins. “Lou said you were being a right twat to him earlier.”

Zayn sighs, rolling his shoulders back. “I didn’t mean to be, I just…” He trails off, shrugging, and lays his cheek on Harry’s shoulder, turning his head to bury his nose in the curve of Harry’s neck.

“You just wanted to be alone for a while.” Zayn nods and sighs again, straightening up and tilting his head back until it hits the headboard. “What’s wrong, Z?”

“Nothing’s _wrong_ ,” replies Zayn. “Not really.” Harry looks at him, his green eyes confused. “I got a call from my mum earlier.” Harry’s eyes soften with understanding. He brings their joined hands up and presses a chain of kisses along Zayn’s knuckles, making the corners of Zayn’s lips quirk. He continues, “She was telling me some of the things she and my father and my sisters have been doing while I’ve been away and—” He cuts himself off, swallowing hard.

“And it hit you how much you’ve been missing back home,” Harry finishes.

Zayn nods, taking a deep breath. “Yeah.” He lets out a laugh and squeezes Harry’s hand, closing his eyes. “You would think I’d be over it after all this time.”

“They’re your family, Zayn,” Harry says. “You’re missing a lot of things in their lives; you’re allowed to be upset about it.” He pauses. “You aren’t allowed to be an arse to Louis—or to any of us—because of it though, yeah?” Zayn smiles sheepishly and nods. Harry’s left hand comes up to cup the back of Zayn’s neck and brings his head down, putting their foreheads together and their lips a hair’s breadth away. “I love you, Zayn,” he murmurs and watches as that silly, crooked, beautiful smile spreads over Zayn’s mouth.

As their lips connect, Zayn whispers a soft, “I love you too,” and they both smile into the kiss.


End file.
